


Любимый человек

by innokentya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Femslash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В жизни каждого из нас когда-то обязательно появиться кто-то единственный и горячо любимый</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любимый человек

Когда Лидия Мартин впервые целует любимого человека, её пронизывает сразу несколько противоречивых чувств. Радость, ведь она добилась своего; страх, ведь её в любой момент могут оттолкнуть; неловкость, потому что она, фактически, предает всех своих предыдущих и нынешнего парня. И Стилински в придачу. Не то чтобы ей было жаль этого до смерти надоедливого юнца, но все-таки они знакомы сколько времени. Сейчас же ей абсолютно наплевать на все его ухищрения а-ля "десятилетний план по завоеванию сердца Лидии Мартин". Она пытается стать счастливой.

Когда Лидия Мартин впервые приходит в дом любимого человека без предлога, а потому что ей просто захотелось встретится, она ощущает счастье. Приветливая улыбка, короткий поцелуй в щечку, чтобы никто ничего пока не заподозрил, и до безобразия откровенные взгляды. Позже она обязательно расскажет друзьям, с кем решила связать своё будущее, а сейчас это абсолютно ни к чему. Она просит заварить ей чая, и, пока чайник закипает, сама нарезает аккуратными ломтиками яблочный пирог.

Когда Лидия Мартин впервые ругается со своим любимым человеком, она осознает, насколько хрупко счастье. Она утыкается в подушку, ревет во все горло и одновременно как можно тише, чтобы ни отец, ни мама не заподозрили её в малодушии. Мартин ни к чему лишние глаза. Она хватает телефон в яростном желании отправить гневное послание обидевший её особе. Но пальцы постепенно замирают, поглаживая сенсор, и в итоге девушка набирает одно-единственное слово: "Прости".

Когда Лидия Мартин впервые оказывается в страстных объятиях любимого человека, ей не нужно никаких сказок о существовании седьмого неба. Она ощущает полет и тех самых пресловутых и проклятых многими людьми бабочек в животе. Нежные руки скользят по чужому телу, сжимают бедра, стискивают свои пальцы на плечах... Когда Лидия прогоняет последние искры салютов со своего взгляда, то долго всматривается в любимые глаза. За взглядом следует не менее длительный поцелуй.

Когда Лидия Мартин впервые понимает, что отношения с её любимым человеком практически никто из друзей не собирается принимать, она не отчаивается. Девушка просто приходит в уже почти успевший стать родным дом, берет свое счастье за руку и ведет в спальню, где они на пару начинают собирать вещи. Мартин решает, что эти чувства намного дороже любых дружеских. Она чихать желает на доводы родителей или попытки знакомых её образумить. Лидия просто забирает ключи от маминого "Рено" и уезжает. Без записки.

Когда Лидия Мартин впервые осознает, что решение покинуть Бейкон-Хилл было одним из лучших в её судьбе, она дарит своему любимому человеку обручальное кольцо. Счастливые глаза и яркая улыбка напротив заменяют ей уже успевшее сесть на западе солнце, и девушка едва сдерживает слезы. Она сделала то, чего так давно хотела, она стала счастливой. 

***

Проснувшись среди ночи, Мелисса МакКолл любовно оглаживает щеку спящей рядом девушки и откидывает на подушку один из непослушных рыжих локонов, что так и норовит попасть хозяйке в рот. Она начинает вспоминать тот момент, когда Лидия Мартин впервые её поцеловала.  
Тогда женщину окутала смесь из ощущений. Но счастье преобладало.   
И неудивительно. Её целовал любимый человек.


End file.
